Secret's Out
by ruiiko
Summary: It was a simple mistake for Artemis to catch the two boys curled up on the couch together, wrapped up in eachother's arms. Which raises suspicion, "Are they together?" Their secret's out. And if Artemis knows, it's only fair that the rest of the team knows. Oh, and of course the entire League.


_"Recognized: Artemis B-07." _The robotic female voice from the zeta tubes countered. A content sigh escaped the lips of the blonde archer, as she appeared into the living space of Mount Justice. She had just gotten back from a mission with Green Arrow-nothing too complex, just your regular crooks of Gotham, breaking into jewelry stores. In short, nothing she couldn't handle. The mission had been sucessfull, yet with the feeling of victory also came exhaustion. Balancing a life of being a high school student, and being a young hero in that making left the blonde swamped at the end of the day.

She couldn't wait to plop down and relax for a while, atleast until the next mission. Either way, it was just nice to sit down and relax after a day of fighting crime. Basking in the glory of success had it's perks and all, and joining the shenanagans of her team mates afterwards quickly became something Artemis had gotten used to. Everyone had their own little quirks-not that she could complain, she herself had alot, some that she was still trying to keep secrets. But she loved her team mates all the same-they had become like family to her.

"Artemis!" The blonde turned her head, just in time to notice M'gann pop a pan of cookie dough into the oven.

The blonde strained out a smile. "Hey M'gann." She greeted, pulling her mask off her face.

Once the cookies were set to bake, the martian floated over to the archer. "How'd the mission go?"

"Not bad." Artemis inquired, pulling her gloves off, and setting her arrows down. She glanced over to the martian again, looking into her sparkling eyes of wonder, and smiled. Yet, instead of indulging further into detail, Artemis glanced over her shoulders. "How's cooking?" She came up with her own question. There wasn't much to say about the mission, anyways... while there was the thrill that did come from stopping criminals, sometimes the blonde wondered what it would be like to stay behind and spend the day baking.

Not that she was any good at it, that was more of M'gann's thing.

Still, the thought sounded nice, sometimes.

M'gann's eyes fluttered from Artemis' eyes, her lip quivering, before she sealed her lips closed again. She then glanced over her shoulder, following the blon'de gaze. "Good!" The martian often had gathered that Artemis wasn't the type to really talk about her missions, unless something really grand had happend. By recognizing her silence on the topic, M'gann had realised that there probably wasn't much _to_ talk or say about it, and left it at that. Or perhaps she had something on her mind.

The blonde let out another long sigh, and chuckled slightly. She turned on her heel, ready to topple over and perhaps doze off for a while, but she stopped in her tracks, and her mouth dropped. "I- wh-what?" She spluttered at the sight in front of her.

There, taking up the entire space of the couch, lay Wally and Robin, who was still equiped in his uniform. She blinked a few times-was she imagining it? Now, of course, this wouldn't have been a big deal, but... just the way that the two boys were sprawled against the couch. Wally's head was propped against the arm of the couch, one arm behind his head, while the other rested on the back. Robin was curled inbetween Wally's legs, his head resting on the ginger's chest, while his arms tangeled around Wally's body.

They both were snoring.

"Hm?" M'gann wondered what Artemis could be so shocked about, and floated over her, glancing over her shoulder. "Oh," She put a hand up to her lips to hide the giggle.

"Oh?!" Artemis shot the martian a glance over her shoulder, turning to face her with wide eyes. She was still so shocked about what she was seeing! She always knew those two were rather close, but most 'bro's', or best 'bud's' don't normally lay together like that, if at all. "That's all you have to say about this?" Artemis' cheeks were turning bright red, as she motioned towards the pair.

The martian shrugged. "Why are you so surprised? I think they're cute." She giggled a little, her own cheeks turning the slightest shade of pink. She herself had found them the way they were soon upon returning from a small trip to the super market, in order to obtain the needed ingrediants for her cookies, and had decided to leave them be. Though, she was quite aware that they were-

"M'gann, are you trying to imply...?"

"That they're together?" M'gann cut in, finishing off Artemis' thoughts of suspicioun. "Yes." She nodded with a smile. She had known that they were together for quite a while now... those two may have been able to keep it a secret from the rest of the team, but M'gann wasn't oblivious to the way they looked at eachother. They were deffinately much more than best friends, or brothers, but they had to keep their relationship a secret. At that thought, M'gann's smile faultered for a moment-their secret was safe with her (well, perhaps now with Artemis too), but M'gann knew what a pain it could be to keep relationships a secret from the team, too. After all, she did have her own little secrets involving love that she was trying to keep from the team...

Artemis's eyes were still wide. She shook her head, her mouth hanging open widely. She looked so in shock, so in disbelief that M'gann couldn't help but giggle slightly, despite herself. "I just can't beileve it."

The martian nodded, she could understand Artemis' disbeilef. Wally flirted with so many girls that it would never seem like he was together with the younger male. And Robin was just... Robin.

The girls paused then, upon hearing stirring and slurred mumbles coming from the couch. Their glances fell back upon the two boys. Wally was the first to wake, as his eyes slowly fluttered open, and his gaze fell upon the sleeping boy laying on him. And knowing that he wasn't alone, his gaze fell upon the two girls who stood, staring in shock. Still in a state of shock, it took him to moment to realise that he had been caught. "Oh, shit," He mumbled to himself, his mouth dropping. He shook Robin, and once he was conscious, quickly pushed him off of him.

"Hello ladies," Wally wiggled his eyebrows, as he sat upright. Robin was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, as his gaze fell upon Artemis, who had one hand resting on her cocked out hip. He glanced out to his _friend_. "Uh, KF, I think we're busted." And Wally's confident smile faultered, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"More than busted." Artemis corrected, a smirk coming to her lips.

Both of the boys were chuckling nervously, by now. "Uh... surprise?" Wally tried to be humerous, only to get a hard glare from the boy wonder.

* * *

><p>"I still don't see why this should be a big deal." Wally admitted, though he couldn't meet his best friend's gaze. He could feel his insides turning, and felt uneasy.<p>

"Neither do I, but the secret's out, so now we gotta tell the rest of the team." A now clothed in jeans and a sweater Robin, AKA Dick Grayson said.

In all actuality, it was Artemis' idea. The boys didn't really think it was a big deal, but appaerently it was. They had been keeping a secret from the team, and if M'gann was the only one who secretly knew, well, now the blonde knew too. That was two people from their team, and the archer had insisted the others knew, too. Wally personally didn't see the point in admitting it to the rest of the team. It was just Connor and Kaldur, surely they wouldn't mind, right?

The ginger sighed. "Let's just get this over with." Robin nodded in agreeance, and they re-amerged into the living space.

However, they paused, stopping dead in their tracks to see Connor and Kaldur... oh, and Roy... and the whole Justice Legue. Wally felt his stomache drop. Robin swallowed nervously, and the pair walked further into the living space. Wally's gaze immediatly fell upon Artemis, who sat in the very space he and Robin had currently taken up. "When you said we had to tell the whole team, I didn't think you meant the whole damn _League." _He whispered with a slight hiss on the last word.

Artemis looked up, and shrugged. Beside her, M'gann bit her lip, a flash of guilt washing over her. She didn't think it mattered either... apperently it was, though, and sadly, she had no control over Artemis' intentions. If she thought spilling their secret was for the good of the team, sure, but she didn't think it was necessary to call over the whole League. She sent the boys a look of apology.

"This better be worth my time." Roy grumbled, crossing his arms. Robin and Wally exchanged a glance, shrugging it off. They were used to his snarky remarks, what they were really concerned with was what Batman, or Flash of all people would think of their confession.

Wally swallowed. "Okay," He said in a small voice. "We've been keeping something from... all of you." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Beside him, Robin stood still, looking forward. He could tell his mentors eyes were upon him, but he looked past his gaze. Wally reached for Robin's hand, but he sharply pulled away. Wally averted his gaze in shock of the denial from Robin, but continued on. "Well... you see, me and Robin have been together for.. a while now." He flashed a nervous, toothy grin.

The league broke into a small chatter. Batman was the first to break the silence, as he spoke in a stealthy voice. "And how long is 'a while'?" He asked. Robin noticed that he didn't sound too mad, so that was good, but you could never be to sure with him. He always sounded rather threatening, angry or not. He and Wally exchanged a glance.

"Uhh... about two months now?" Wally shrugged absently.

More chatter. Most didn't sound too opposed, or shocked even. In fact, he thought he had caught a few smiles from a few of them, Captain Marvel espicially gave them an approving look aswell as a thumbs up. It was Batman he was really concerned about, however. His gaze fell back upon his mentor. Their eyes locked. "Robin," He spoke, and Robin stepped up. Wally followed after him, putting a gentle hand on the boy wonder's shoulder. Batman's gaze fell on Wally. And he stared the two down for a moment, before a slight smile came to his lips. Robin recoiled slightly-the day Bruce smiled was the day that the world would end.

Well, not neccersarily. But it was a rare sight to see Bats smile, if even grin in the least. However, he couldn't pick up any sense of dissaproval from the man, and could quickly feel some of the weight being lifted off his own shoulders.

"Very well. Robin, Wally, I don't care about your level of... 'friendship'," He smirked a little. "Or how far you take it. What you two to do on your own time is none of my business, though this is a secret that you've kept from the team. I'm glad you've told us, even if it shouldn't really matter." Robin's mouth dropped, and beside him Wally was glancing back over to Artemis, making faces. The blonde crossed her arms.

"What i'm trying to say, is that you have my approval." Batman concluded. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have important business to attend to." And with that, he dissapeared into the shadows, further into Mount Justice, to attend to whatever it is that bats do. Soon enough, other leaguers were leaving on their accounts, with the same thoughts, if not a simple mutter of "That's it?" They didn't seem to mind. That was all that mattered. So that deffinately took a great deal of pressure of the boys shoulders.

They turned around then, to face their friends.

Roy stood still, his arms crossed. "That's all you wanted me to know?" He frowned, and Robin could feel dread coming back to his stomache. However, Roy rolled his eyes. "I don't care about your sexual orrientation, or who you date. Okay? That's none of my business." He said the last part with more sincerity. He smiled slightly, before patting both of the boys shoulders, before leaving via the zeta tubes.

That left the remainder of the team.

"Guess you over-reacted about this all, Arty." Wally snickered.

Her face was bright red. "Oh, shut up! It was important, and they needed to be aware."

Robin chuckled beside Wally. "I don't think they minded. Batman sure seemed okay with it, anyways. What were you trying to accomplish with calling everyone down here, anyways?" He wondered.

"I-I-" She spluttered, as she crossed her arms.

"Trying to get us in trouble?" Wally asked.

"W-well, no, but-!" Artemis tried to explain, but feeling her words getting caught in her throat, she stopped talking. She crossed her arms instead, and averted her gaze. "Just be glad that they weren't against it or anything!" She countered.

And they were. By god, they were deffinately quite pleased with the outcome. Sometimes Artemis just over-reacted to much-they were used to it, by now. And honestly, what did they expect? The league were supposed to be people they could trust-most of them were mentors to the young justice team, obviously they had to support them. What was the worst that could happen?

"Further more, we are glad you've told us." Kaldur spoke up. "Like Roy said, it is no big deal. You two are our team mates, our friends. We aren't going to behead you for being together. There is nothing wrong with that."

Wally sighed. "Thanks, Kaldur." He paused then, noticing Conner, who hadn't said a word in this whole ordeal. A grin came to his lips. "You know... we aren't the only ones with a secret." The kryptonions eyes widened, and Wally wiggled his eyebrows. M'gann's cheeks immediatly turned red, and soon enough, the teams eyes were upon the two suspicious team members.

Wally let out a laugh. He had known about Miss M and Supey's relationship for as long as M'gann knew about he and Robin. "C'mon dude, let's book it!" He grinned, grabbing Robin's wrist, pulling him out of the room, leaving the other couple to spill their secret relationship to the other two who still lingered.

"Wally?!" M'gann called after him with a slight pout, and the two boys laughed together.

"Hey, just be glad the league doesn't know!" He called back. Because hey, if his secret with Robin was out, she and Conner should spill their secret while the timing was still right.


End file.
